Cruel Intentions
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore are step cousins. They are the King and Queen of seduction. What happens when Katherine makes a bet that Damon cant sleep with the new girl Elena Gilbert (Virgin who wants to wait till marriage) before the start of the school year? If he loses, Katherine gets his car, and if he wins he gets Katherine. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Based off the movie 'Cruel Intentions', Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore are step cousins. They are the King and Queen of seduction. What happens when Katherine makes a bet with Damon that he can't sleep with new girl Elena Gilbert (A virgin who wants to wait till marriage) before the start of the school year. If Damon loses then Katherine gets his Chevy Camaro Convertible. And if he wins... he gets Katherine.**

* * *

A therapist named Ester is talking with Damon Salvatore in her office. She frowns as she takes notes watching Damon closely. Damon sighs in annoyance as he wants to leave, being bored in the room. "We've been at this for six months." Dr Ester says to Damon as she continues writing notes down.

"I know." Damon says in a bored tone.

"And you haven't even made an ounce of progress yet." Ester says.

Damon rolls his eyes bringing out a flask of bourbon, Dr Ester looks up. "There's no drinking in my office." She says warning. Damon sighs and puts his flask away again looking at the doctor. Ester finishes her notes and looks up at Damon shaking her head.

Damon rolls his eyes yet again. "Oh come on Ester, what do you want me to say? That I feel remorse because I act this way? Well I don't." He shrugs.

Ester shakes her head and takes down more notes. Damon narrows his eyes at her and leans on the table. "I'm not like all those teens in high school, I quit senior yet because it was boring. I don't care about book reports and extra-credit." He chuckles. "Teachers are idiots anyway. The only challenge out there for me is woman. You see a girl you like. You pursue her. You conquer. You move on. It's exciting." He says smirking.

Ester looks at him. "But you say that you have the worst reputation?"

Damon smirks. "Oh I do."

"Don't you want to change that and become something more?" Ester says trying to get through to him.

Damon shrugs. "You might not realise this but girls love bad boys. They say they don't, but we all know that they do. Girls think they are the ones that are going to save me, the trick is... to let them think that way." He smiles.

Ester shakes her head looking down at her watch. "I think that's all the time we have today."

Damon smiles and stands up. "Same time next week?"

"No this is going to be our last lesson." Ester says not looking at Damon.

"Oh why Ester? I love coming here." Damon says sarcastically.

Ester narrows her eyes at Damon. "This isn't a joke Damon, you're uncle spends alot of money sending you here. I'm trying to help you!"

Damon shakes his head. "Don't be insecure, you're a big help." He smirks picking up a book and reading the cover. Its Freud. "He was a coke addict you know?" Damon says to Ester.

Ester shakes her head. "You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk on your face and try and flirt with me. It doesn't work you know?" She says.

Damon smirks. "It works a little."

"No it doesn't, I see right through you." She says.

Damon raises his eyebrows. "Oh you do?"

Ester shakes her head. "I really hope you grow out of this immature phase Damon, look at Stefan who's just gone to college. Now there's someone that you can look up too. One day Damon, you're going to get into a lot of trouble." She says.

Damon rolls his eyes. "It's always about Stefan. The good brother." He smirks.

Damon approaches her desk and picks up a photo of a blonde girl. He smiles a little. "My daughter, Rebekah." Ester says.

"Yummy." Damon says licking his lips.

Ester's face turns into disgust. "Don't even think about it. Rebekah is a top student and is actually starting to date your brother Stefan. She's way to smart to go for you." She says.

Damon laughs. "Really? Care to make a wager on that?"

Ester sits at her desk. "Good luck Damon."

"What? Nervous I'm going to win?" He says.

"You can go now." She says typing on her computer.

Damon smirks and puts on his black sunglasses and turns and leaves the room. "Ass hole." Ester mutters.

She breathes heavily and then pulls out a smoke and lights one up. She gets a phone call and answers it, it's Rebekah. "Mother?" Rebekah says into the receiver. It sounds like she's crying.

"Yes. Hello dear, what is the matter?" Ester says.

"He told me he loved me and I believed it." Rebekah cries.

"Who told you? Stefan?" Ester says starting to worry.

"No! Of course not. You don't know him.." Rebekah says.

Ester rubs her face. "You're with Stefan aren't you? Just take a step out of your circle and breathe a little."

"Oh cut the bullshit! Stefan and I ended months ago! Theres pictures of me on the internet!" Rebekah yells.

"What kind of pictures?" Ester says.

"Oh what do you think? Nudie ones!" Rebekah says.

"For goodness sake Rebekah, how could you be so stupid?" Ester seethes.

"I don't know? He just said that I had a beautiful face and body and that he just wanted to photograph them and I let him.. he was just so charming and sweet that I didn't think anything of it!" Rebekah says. She hears the line drop. "Mother? Mother are you there?"

Ester runs down the hall seeing Damon stand in the elevator. "You son of a bitch! You will not get away with this!" She yells as the elevator doors close. Damon smirks as he hears her curse, he walks out of the building and gets into his car and starts driving away.

* * *

Katherine Pierce sits in the living room of the boarding house. She puts on a forced smile as Liz Forbes sits in front of her with her daughter Caroline Forbes beside her. "I can't tell you how happy I am that Caroline is going to Mystic Falls High School with you this fall. You've always been an inspiration with me since Bill left me.. I just hope she can rise to the standards which you have set for her." Liz says sipping on tea.

Katherine smiles a little as she pushes her brown curls behind her shoulder. "Well, I'll do my best." She says.

A maid from Japan comes and dishes their lunch. Katherine thanks her in Japanese.

"What was that?" Caroline asks.

"I was thanking her in Japanese. It's such a beautiful language." She smiles.

"Katherine is a straight A student at Mystic Falls High School as well as being President of the French Club. Listen to what she says Caroline and you will go far." Liz says smiling at her daughter.

Katherine gives an innocent smile and says 'Thank you' in French.

"How do you do it? I mean, all your peer pressuring in high school. Where do you get all your strength?" Liz asks.

Katherine grins. "Well, I know this might sound crazy but when ever I feel like I'm starting to lose control I turn to god." She says and brings out a crucifix. "He helps me." She smiles.

Liz smiles. "Thats beautiful."

"So, what are the boys like?" Caroline asks sipping on her tea.

Liz chuckles a little and turns to Caroline. "Caroline! That's not what you should be thinking about." She smiles. She turns to Katherine. "I'm sorry, this is Caroline. That's why I need your help to get her grades up." She smiles.

Katherine gives a little laugh. "Oh that's fine. Most of the boys there are pure gentleman's, there are a few occasional bad apples though."

"Like you're step cousin Damon. I can't believe that they didn't expel him for what he did to the school nurse." Liz gasps.

"I hear she's recovering quite well."

The three girls turn to see Damon leaning on the wall smirking. He walks over and takes a seat next to Katherine. "Nice to see you again Miss Forbes."

Liz nods at Damon. "You remember my daughter Caroline." She says.

Caroline smiles a little to Damon. "Hi." She says.

Damon smirks at her and kisses her knuckles. "Pleasure to see you again Caroline."

"Caroline's coming to Mystic Falls High School in the fall." Katherine says.

"Outstanding." Damon smirks.

"What year are you in?" Caroline asks.

Damon smiles a little. "Well I actually dropped my senior year but I just might come back."

"But I thought you couldn't come back since it's your last year?" Caroline asks.

"Well, I can't. Unless you're a fuck up. Like myself." He winks.

Caroline giggles a little and Liz looks at her. "I think we'll be going now." Liz says. She looks at Katherine. "Thanks for all your help."

Katherine stands up and walks towards Caroline. "I'll call you later okay?" She smiles.

Caroline smiles and hugs Katherine. "Sure." She looks at Damon. "Nice meeting you."

Damon smirks at her. "Bye Bye now."

The two walk out of the door as Katherine shuts it. Katherine looks at Damon.

"Care to tell me why the sheriff and her blonde daughter were doing in my house?" Damon asks pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing." Katherine shrugs. She sits on the sofa next to Damon. She unscrews her crucifix. Inside is coke. "The parental units called while you were out." Katherine says.

"Great. How is your gold digging whore of a mother enjoying Bali? Zipping through my inheritance per usual?" Damon smirks.

"Hopefully. But she suspects that your alcoholic uncle is diddling the maid." Katherine shrugs snoring a line of coke. "What's wrong with you today? Therapy not help?" She says sarcastically.

Damon sighs sipping his drink. "It was fine."

He gets up and starts to pace. "I'm beginning to feel like I'm losing my touch."

"Oh poor baby. Well don't worry. I have a mission for you." She smirks.

"What?"

"Well, you know Klaus Mikaelson, son of Mikael Mikaelson?" Katherine asks.

"Oh you mean the British guy who dumped you over fourth of July weekend?" Damon laughs.

Katherine glares at him. "He didn't dump me. We had a parting of ways."

He smiles. "I went to great lengths to please Klaus. I did everything to make him happy." Katherine says. "Swallow?" Damon asks smirking. "What do you think?" Katherine says.

"Sorry." Damon says sipping his drink.

"In any event, my feelings were hurt when I had learned he fell for someone else. Someone chaste, pure and innocent.." Katherine says. "You don't mean?" Damon asks. "None other than Caroline Forbes." Katherine seethes.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon :) What do you think? Please review :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive reviews on this story :) I love the movie 'Cruel Intentions' so I decided to write a fan fic of it. :) **

**And to you all that have asked me why I deleted my story 'The Good and The Bad' I just didn't feel that sort of vibe that I got from writing it. So sorry to all you that were upset/mad, but I just didn't feel up to writing it any more. **

* * *

Damon chuckles at Katherine who was pacing around the room. She stops and glares at him. "It's not funny Damon." She says as her curls bounce around.

"So that's what's this is all about." He laughs. He then starts imitating Katherine. "Call me" He says leaning back on the couch sipping his drink. "Oh your bad Katherine."

Katherine smirks. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. When I get through with her she'd be the biggest slut of Mystic Falls. Oh poor Klaus will be shattered." She says pouring herself a drink.

"Why go through Caroline? Why not just go straight for Klaus?" Damon asks.

"Because if there's an attack on Klaus then it would just be traced back to me." She rolls her eyes. "I can't allow that to happen. Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way." She says.

Damon raises his eyebrows. "I see your point.. but why should I care?"

Katherine smirks. "I need you to seduce our young Caroline. Introduce her to your world of decadence and debauchery." She says.

Damon nods a little. "Sounds intriguing."

"She's quite cute you know. A young girl that hasn't been touched yet." She whispers in Damon's ear. "Anywhere."

Damon sighs. "I can't."

Katherine stands up in front of Damon. "Why not?" She says annoyed.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Oh come on Katherine, it's to easy. 'But I thought you couldn't go back to high school'. I mean please, she knows nothing. She's seen nothing. I could have her under the table at the Mystic Grill sucking me off by Sunday. Go get one of your moron friends to do it. I have a reputation to uphold." Damon says.

"Oh but diddling your therapist's daughter was a challenge?" Katherine says crossing her arms.

Damon laughs. "That was revenge Katherine, something that you know of. What I have planned requires sheer genius." He says throwing her a magazine article.

Katherine shakes her head. "I'm not interested in reading the sex pieces Damon." She says.

Damon pours himself a drink. "Oh shut up and turn to page 64."

Katherine turns to the page and scrunches her face up. The article header says 'A VIRGINS MALFIESTO. Why I plan to wait till marriage.' by Elena Gilbert. Age 17. Georgia.

"Is she for real?" Katherine says scrunching her nose.

"Mmm, I've read it over and over. This girl is the real deal. Daddy's little angel. A paradigm if chastity and virtue." Damon says sculling his drink.

Katherine chuckles. "What do you plan to do? Fly to Georgia and woo little Elena."

Damon smirks. "It just so happens that little Elena's father has accepted the new headmaster position at Mystic Falls High. She's staying with her aunt Jenna while daddy sells there house. Can you imagine what this would do to my reputation? Screwing the new headmasters virginal daughter before school starts. It will be my greatest victory." He says.

Katherine rolls her eyes. "You don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Damon asks pouring himself a drink.

"I'll think about it..." She says sitting on the couch.

Damon smirks and sculls his drink. "Oh well, duty calls. Time to add another chapter to my work of art." He says grabbing his leather bound journal.

Katherine narrows her eyes at him. "Oh gee you're journal. Could you get any more gay?"

Damon smirks taking his glass and journal. "And could you be any more desperate to read it?" He says heading to leave.

"Oh Damon... about that little wager of yours." Katherine smirks.

Damon stops and turns around giving a small smirk. "Count me in." Katherine smirks.

"What are the terms?" Damon asks

"If you lose then your hot little car is mine." She smiles. "And if I win.." Damon asks walking slowly towards her.

"I'll give you something that you've been wanting ever since you're uncle and my mother got married." She smirks.

"And what's that Miss Katherine?" Damon smirks.

Katherine smirks. "Well in English. I'll fuck your brains out."

Damon smiles. "What makes you think that I'll go for that bet That's a 70'000 dollar car."

"Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you." Katherine says laying on the couch.

Damon sneers at her. "Do we have a deal?" Katherine asks sitting back up.

"No way, that car means everything to me." Damon says.

Katherine stands up and touches Damon's torso, she slowly kisses him and runs her tongue over his lips. "You can do whatever you like." She whispers.

Damon raises his eyebrows as Katherine giggles. He hesitates but shakes her hands. "Happy seducing!" Katherine says smirking.

* * *

Elena Gilbert and her aunt Jenna walk through Jenna's house. "You have a beautiful home Jenna, I feel like I haven't been here in ages!" Elena says smiling.

"Thanks Elena. Probably because you haven't!" Jenna says stirring two cups of tea.

Elena giggles sitting on the couch as Jenna walks over with two cups of tea. She passes one to Elena and sits next to her. "How is your dad anyway?" Jenna asks.

Elena sighs. "Infatuated with his new job." She smiles. "It's good to see him doing something he likes though, takes his mind off mom."

Jenna rubs Elena's arm soothingly. "That's a good thing then. What about you? How are you doing?"

Elena nods her head. "Yeah I've been fine. I'm a strong person, I have to be strong. If I don't, then I'll think back to when mom was sick and I just can't do that.." She says sipping her tea.

Jenna looks at her niece. "For the time that your here Elena, I want you to consider this your home okay?" She smiles.

Elena looks up to her aunt. "Thank you. It's nice here. Much different than Georgia."

"Well, I'm glad you like it here. How bout you go unpack while I do some dishes?" Jenna smiles.

"Are you sure Aunt Jenna? I can help..." She says. "No! You go set your room up! I'm fine." Jenna smiles.

Elena smiles at her aunt and hugs her. "Thank you." She says and heads upstairs to her room to un pack. She puts a strand of hair behind her ear as she puts her duvet on her bed and un packs her clothes. A while later Aunt Jenna calls her down. Elena walks downstairs to see Jenna with a man.

"Elena, meet Damon Salvatore. His uncle Zach owns alot of places in this town." Jenna smiles. "I also went to school with Zach. How is he by the way?" Jenna asks.

"Well he's on vacation at the moment but is coming back next week." Damon smiles.

"Oh and Damon this is Elena Gilbert, my niece. She's going to be staying with me for a couple of weeks." Jenna smiles.

"Lucky you." Damon says to Jenna. He turns to Elena. "It would be my honour to take you around town if you would like?" He asks Elena.

"Uh sure..." Elena says. She turns to her aunt. "I'll be back later."

Jenna smiles. "Of course. Have fun you two." She smiles walking to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**For everyone that has asked me why I deleted 'The Good and The Bad', I was just not feeling the same vibe and excitement that I felt while writing that story. I never felt like writing it and doing anything with it. And I didn't want you guys to get your hopes up with me updating all the time.**

**But, if you're that upset about it...**

**I'm thinking about starting a new story quite similar to 'The Good and The Bad', kinda the same story line just with a few other things...**

**So review and tell me about what you guys want. **

* * *

Damon and Elena walk through Mystic Falls town square. Damon looks over at Elena and smiles a little. "So what year are you in?" He asks.

"I'm a junior." Elena smiles.

"Got a boyfriend back home?" He asks.

Elena smiles and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nope."

"Why not?" Damon asks furrowing his brows.

Elena laughs a little. "I don't know." She shrugs. "I guess I don't know what I want in a person."

Damon chuckles. "Now that't not true."

"Oh really? And you know?" She smiles.

Damon smirks. "Of course. You want what everybody wants. You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, adventure and even a little danger." He says looking into her brown orbs.

Elena starts to get lost in his blue eyes, she slowly looks away and smiles. "And what do you want?"

Damon shrugs. "I just want to have fun." He shrugs. "Is that so bad?"

Elena laughs and shakes her head sitting down on a park bench. Damon sits beside her. "So, I read you're article." He says.

"You did?" She asks.

"Yep. I found it rather appalling to be honest." He shrugs.

Elena scoffs. "Really? Most people praise me for it."

Damon rolls his eyes. "Most people are morons." He says while bringing out a flask. "I mean, who are you to knock what you've never experienced." He says taking a sip. Elena raises her eyebrows. "I wasn't knocking anything. I just believe that people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are in love themselves. True love isn't real unless it is returned." She says. "People our age are to immature to be in touch with those emotions."

"Oh really?" Damon says eyebrows raised.

Elena gives him a smile. "Take yourself for example. Let me guess, you've slept with several girls. Are you happier because of it?"

Damon gives her a smirk. "How do you know I'm happier?" He says giving her his eye move.

Elena rolls her eyes. "A friend wrote me."

Damon narrows his eyes at her. "Well maybe you should get to know me before you judge me while listening to some gossip." He says taking a sip form his flask.

Elena lowers her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry Damon, I didn't mean to upset you.." She looks into his eyes. "But you still didn't answer the question."

An uncomfortable silence goes between them. Damon shakes his head. "Who the hell is taking the time to write letters spreading crap about me?"

Elena shakes her head. "It's really not that important." She says.

Damon stands up. "Fine. Forget it. It's obvious that we're not going to be friends." He says putting his flask in his leather jacket.

Elena looks up at him. "Why are you being so dramatic?"

Damon narrows his eyes down at her. "Look, I have alot of problems okay? I just don't need some pathetic person spreading rumors about me."

Elena grabs his arm. "I'm sorry Damon, can we just.. start over?" She smiles. Damon looks down at her hand touching his arm. "Fine." Damon says and sits back down.

Elena smiles and takes her hand away. "I'm Elena Gilbert." She says shaking his hand. "Damon Salvatore." He smirks.

They part as Damon leans back on the park bench. "So, tell me Elena, since you don't have sex... what do you do?" He smirks.

Elena rolls her eyes and takes her journal and starts to walk away.

"What did I say?" Damon says watching her leave.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler Lockwood sit in a apartment. Tyler is teaching Carline how to dance. "Okay, now just try and lead now." He smiles. Caroline tries, but fails automatically. She giggles a little and looks up at Tyler. "I'm sorry." She says.

Tyler laughs. "It's fine Caroline, all you need to do is practice."

Katherine walks in and shudders looking at the two. She crosses her arms watching them.

"Okay, so just out your hand in mine and do a twirl." Tyler says.

Caroline nods, she looks into Tyler's brown eyes and stumbles over. She picks herself back up. "I'm sorry Tyler." She says looking down.

Tyler shakes his head. "It's fine Care, all you need to do is practise. Here." He puts his hand on her waist. "You're concentrating to much on you're legs, just move with the music." He smiles bending her down. He looks into her eyes and smiles. He's smitten with her. Caroline opens her eyes and smiles a little, the feeling is mutual between the two.

Katherine smirks and bangs her hand on the table. Caroline and Tyler look at where Katherine was standing. Tyler moves away from Caroline quickly and Caroline stands up straight. "Uh Katherine, this is Tyler Lockwood, he's giving me dancing lessons over the summer." She smiles.

Tyler smiles and shakes Katherine's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine." Katherine says smiling.

"Tyler's mother is Carol Lockwood. They just moved here too" Caroline says.

Tyler smiles and looks down. "Our family's oil company just got blown off, so we had to come to a small town and try to get back up to the market. That's why I'm doing dance lessons."

"Oh right.." Katherine nods.

"Same time tomorrow?" Tyler asks Caroline.

Caroline nods and smiles. "Bye Tyler." She smiles.

* * *

Damon walks around Jeremy's home. Damon is angry, "God, some ass has been talking shit about me." Damon says shaking his head. Jeremy is rolling a joint. "Any idea who did it?" Jeremy asks.

Damon shakes his head and shrugs. "Nope, she's from Georgia. Who the hell do I know in Georgia?" Damon says.

"Matt Donovan?" Jeremy says.

"The football stud?" Damon scoffs.

Jeremy shrugs. "He's from Georgia. I wouldn't be surprised if he was your little note writer." Jeremy chuckles.

"Makes sense. I mean, Matt hates me. I slept with his girlfriend at his game last year." Damon laughs. "Well at least he got his football scholarship."

Jeremy nods. "Yeah, well not if any one finds out about his little smoke ups."

"What?" Damon says narrowing his eyes.

"Let's just say that Matt loves smoking up and snorting shit. He's a druggie, takes steroids and shit. Comes to me to get them." Jeremy shrugs.

"You're kidding me?" Damon scoffs.

"I kid you not, Matt comes to me like once a week and gives me some money, I give him the drugs and that's that. He would not get that scholarship if he got ratted out." Jeremy smiles.

"To bad he's in Georgia." Damon says.

Jeremy shakes his head. "Nope, his football teams here, and like I said he comes to me once a week" Jeremy smiles.

Damon smirks leaning on the wall. "Really? When does he come this week?"

"Tonight actually." Jeremy smirks lighting up a hooter.

"Fantastic." Damon smirks.

Jeremy coughs a little. "Don't think its not going to cost you."

"No problem. Just make sure your front door is unlocked. Shall we say midnight?" Damon asks giving him 200 dollars.

Jeremy smirks. "We shall."

* * *

**Please review on this story :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story!**

**I have amazing news! The Good and the Bad is back guys, new and improved! Check it out :)**

* * *

Elena sits in her room on her window seat writing in her journal. She starts to hear singing and yelling from outside, she narrows her eyes looking out her window seeing Damon Salvatore sun bathing on her lawn. She stands up and puts her diary behind the mirror and walks downstairs and outside.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks crossing her arms standing in front of Damon's sun.

Damon smirks sitting up. "What do you mean what am I doing here? This house is the perfect place to sun bath, and Aunt Jenna didn't seem to mind." He says shrugging.

Elena rolls her eyes looking at the window seeing Jenna sitting there with a glass of lemonade watching Damon with close eyes. She turns back to Damon, "Well it minds me. I was trying to write in my journal in peace." She says.

Damon raise his eyebrows. "You keep a journal? No way, me too." He smirks.

"You keep a journal?" Elena says skeptical.

"I'm not as shallow as you think I am Elena, I write alot actually, especially about you." He says adjusting his sunglasses.

Elena raises her eyebrows. "You write about me?" She scoffs.

"Everything about you." He smirks looking at her body.

Elena narrows her eyes. "You're disgusting."

"I know." Damon whispers.

Elena shakes her head about to walk away from him but Damon stops her. "Join me, and we can talk about our journals."

"I don't think so." Elena says.

"Oh come on, quit acting like a emo and lie here." He says.

Elena sighs and lies next to Damon. She takes her jumper off revealing a loose singlet. She closes her eyes embracing the sun. Damon watches her intensely. Elena lets out a breath, "Stop staring." She says.

Damon smirks as his cell phone phone rings. He looks at the Caller ID, Katherine. Damon groans and stands up. "Excuse me." He says, he walks away into a few trees.

"What?" He says answering the phone.

_"Fuck her yet?" _Katherine says.

"I'm working on it."

_"Loser." _

"Blow me." Damon says.

_"Call me later." _She says

He hangs up the phone and looks at Elena who was still laying on the grass. He saunters back over to her and lays beside her. She sits up looking at him.

"You know, it amazes me that someone as bright as you can be so horrible." Elena says holding a letter.

Damon groans. "Let me guess, another letter from your friend?"

Elena grins. "Listen, this is my favourite part. "Even more dangerous and destructive than he is charming and alluring. He has never taken a single step or word with out some cruel intention. Every young girl he has pursued regretted it."

Damon rolls his eyes. "You know, you could at least tell me who this person is that is writing about me, so I can beat there face in." He smirks. "How do you know it's not some obsessive girl that I broke up with?"

"Oh I doubt that." Elena says raising her brows.

"Give me the fucking letter." Damon says reaching for it.

Elena smiles and tears the letter apart in little bits. "I think I can judge you for myself." She smiles.

Damon slowly smiles. "You're right you know?"

"About what?" She asks confused.

"About what you said today in town, I'm not a happy person" Damon says.

"Look, I didn't mean to give you a hard time.." Elena says lowering her eyes.

Damon shrugs. "No its okay, I mean look at you with all your morals and values, you seem to be happy with all of it and I envy you."

Elena's caught off guard. "Thank you." She smiles.

"No seriously, you're amazing. You have everything going for you." He starts counting with his fingers. "You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined. You're everything that I want in a girlfriend." He says.

Elena grins and shakes her head. "Stop it."

"I wasn't kidding, I want to take you out." Damon says sitting up and looking at her.

Elena sits up and looks at him. "Look, I'm seriously flattered, but it would never work."

"Why not?" He asks brows furrowing.

"Because of how you act." Elena shrugs.

Damon moves closer to her. He moves a piece of hair away from her face. "Do you deny that there's a attraction between us?"

Elena lets out a raid breath, she looks into his eyes. "I...I don't want to answer that Damon, we're friends."

Damon smirks knowing the affect that he has on her. He moves even closer and looks at her lips and then to her eyes. "You don't find me sexy.." He says smirking and leaning in.

Elena scoffs and moves her head away. "I'm sorry, but your not my type."

Damon rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, I am your type."

Elena shakes her head. "You're not."

"Like I said before, you want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure and even a little danger." He smirks.

Elena lowers her eyes. "Maybe so... but I just want to be friends."

Damon rolls his eyes. "Fine then... friends it is?" He says extending his arms. Elena smiles and hugs him back. Damon stroke her hair and closes his eyes smiling. They come out of the embrace smiling. "I better go, I'll see you later" She smiles and picks up her jumper and walks away.

Damon waves smirking. "See you later!"

* * *

Damon walks into Jeremy's apartment, he see's a wave of smoke coming from a room. He peaks inside the room seeing Matt and Jeremy smoking a bong.

"Oh hey Jer, did I leave... oh my god." Damon says as he walks into the room.

"Shit!" Matt yells putting the bong down.

"Matt? The football star? Doing drugs?" Damon says pretending to be shocked. "What would your parents say, and your college?"

"I told you to lock the door!" Matt says to Jeremy.

Jeremy shrugs. "I never do bro."

Matt looks at Damon. "Look Salvatore, this is the first time I've ever done crack okay, I was-"

"Really drunk and blah blah blah blah?" Damon says apathetic.

"Please don't tell anyone, this can ruin my career!" Matt says.

"It would ruin your career Mutt, can I call you Mutt?" Damon smirks. "What about your family? Can you imagine the humiliation of your father when he finds out his own pride and joy is a stoner and druggie?"

"Hey! Hey! Careful Damon, he's not a druggie, just a stoner." Jeremy says lighting a joint up.

"Please, I'm begging you! Don't tell anyone!" Matt cries.

Damon thinks. "Hm, this is just to good to pass up."

Matt starts to cry.

Damon lowers his eyes. "Besides, your the one who has been bad mouthing me to Elena Gilbert."

"What? Elena Gilbert? I swear on my life I never said a word about you to her" He says.

"I think he's telling the truth Damon, Matt can't even write a grocery list let alone a letter." Jeremy says laughing.

"Fine, I believe you. I'll keep your secret, but there is something I want you to do for me." Damon says.

* * *

**A/N: Review :)**


End file.
